The invention relates to a spool for receiving a wound skein material with a rotationally symmetrical conical body provided with a detachable flange disc at the end with the smaller diameter.
Spools of this type are known of per se. They offer the advantage that, after removing the flange discs, the conical spool bodies can be space-savingly stacked, which considerably simplifies storage and transport whilst the spool is in transit between the spool manufacturer and skein material manufacturer, or during return transport of the empty spool from the user of the skein material to the manufacturer thereof.
The general disadvantage of prior art spools of this type is that the removal and subsequent reattachment of the flange disc is either relatively complicated, and may possibly even require the use of tools, or that the flange disc can become unintentionally detached.